The Long Two Weeks
by xAngie1
Summary: [[DISCONTINUED]]Granddad decides to go on another 2 week vacation, leaving 16 year old Huey and 14 year old Riley at home. Who's in charge? Huey's current girlfriend, Jayda Campbell. Can she handle the Freeman brothers for 2 long weeks?
1. Day 1

_I don't own anything but my OC Jayda Campbell (:_

* * *

"Where da hell do you plan on going Granddad?"

"On vacation boy now shut up and let me pack!"

16 year old Huey watched as his Granddad packed his things for his trip to Hawaii. 14 year old Riley began to pull on the back of his grandfather's shirt, whining like the baby he is.

After Granddad went on his 2 week trip to Costa Rica 6 years ago, Huey and Riley didn't want Granddad to leave on another vacation.

"Granddad! Don't leave! If you put Huey in charge, he's gonna torture me! I'm gonna starve Granddad!"

"Grow up boy! I'll only be gone for 2 weeks! And who said I'm putting Huey in charge?"

Huey and Riley sighed in relief while Granddad put on his shoes.

"So whoz gonna be charge den?"

Right when Riley asked the question, the door bell rang. Granddad walked over to the door and opened it. Huey's smile grew while Riley's smile dropped into a frown. Jayda Campbell. Also known as

Huey's current girlfriend.

"WHY DA HELL IZ DIZ HOE HERE?"

"Don't cuss boy! And why not make Jayda your babysitter? She's the most responsible girl I know and if she can handle Huey, then she can handle you too."

Everyone heard the cab beep outside the Freeman house. Granddad picked up his suitcase and walked out of the house, leaving the 3 teens in charge of the big home.

Jayda wrapped her arms around Huey's neck and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Hey there baby."

Huey wrapped his arms around his precious girl's waist and kissed back.

"Hey"

Jayda and Huey have been dating for 2 years and they loved each other dearly. Jayda had the same skintone as Jazmine which meant she's a halfer. She has long black hair that went past her cup D

chest,hazelnut eyes, a perky ass and an hour glass figure.

Jayda released herself from the hug and walked over to the kitchen.

"What do you boys want to eat for breakfast?"

Riley walked over and sat down in the dining room and looked over at Jayda, who was putting on an apron.

"How 'bout you give me a lap dance gurl"

Huey sat down across from Riley and glared at him.

"Shut your mouth."

Huey looked over at his girlfriend and gave a small smile

"How about some pancakes?"

Jayda smiled over at the two and nodded.

"Pancakes coming up"

Riley leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Dose pancakes betta be gud! Like REALLY gud!"

Jayda smiled and replied.

"Don't worry they will b-"

"No gurl! I ain't talkin' about IHOP pancakes! I'm talkin' 'bout orgasm spectacular pancakes! Pancakes that make me feel like I'm on crack! You know what I'm sayin gurl? THOSE kind of pancakes!"

Jayda looked up from stirring the batter and gave Riley an unusual look. Huey sighed at his idiotic brother.

"Shut your dumbass up Riley" Huey said as her turned the page on his newspaper.

"Whaaat? What'd chu say? You ain't the boss of me OR this house! Jayda is and she don't care if I talk like diz! Right homegurl?"

Jayda began to pour the batter on the hot, buttered pan and didn't turn around to answer Riley.

"Don't worry Riley. My pancakes are really good."

"Damn they betta be cause if they aren't, imma freak the fuck out!"

* * *

"Dat was sum guuuud pancakes gurl!"

Riley leaned back in his seat and rubbed his huge belly. Huey took the napkin and whipped his mouth. Jayda took the plates and began to wash them while Riley went to the living room to watch TV.

Huey walked over to Jayda and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her right shoulder and watched her wash the dishes.

"Want me to help?"

"No it's fine. Go watch TV with your brother."

Huey released his girlfriend and followed her orders. Huey walked into the living room to find his brother trashing everything in the living room. Huey dodged the flying objects and walked to his keen

brother.

"What da hell are you doing Riley? You're making a mess!"

"I know Granddad hid a jar of money somewhere 'round here! Help me search!"

"Hell no now clean up before Jay-"

The brothers heard a gasp and turned around to find a shocked Jayda. Jayda slowly stepped into the living room and looked around at the mess.

"What…HAPPENED?"

'Wherez the money gurl? I know you know where it iz! Tell me and no one gets hurt!"

"Your grandfather has put me in charge of the money. I'm not going to tell you!"

"WHY YOU!-"

Huey held back his insane brother from attacking Jayda while Jayda began to clean up.

"Bring Riley to his room then help me clean up." Jayda ordered Huey.

"Alright"

Huey put Riley's hands behind his back and made him walk like a prisoner to the room. Huey pushed him in and glared down at him.

"Stay here while we clean up."

"OH YEAH! WHAT IF I LEAVE HUH? WHAT CHU GONNA DO?"

"I'm gonna ground you..again"

Huey slammed the door so he didn't have to hear Riley's protest. As he was walking down the stairs, the horrible memories from 6 years ago came flooding back.

"This is going to be a long 2 weeks".

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that :)_  
_Please send reviews so I can improve on my writing. Thanks!_


	2. Day 3

_I don't own anything but the character Jayda Campbell.  
I hope you enjoy! (: _

* * *

"Get dat shit away from me!"

Riley protested as Jayda tried to feed him a spoonful of cooked vegetables. Huey watched his girlfriend and stubborn brother while eating his own bowl of vegetables. Jayda continued to struggle to put

the spoonful of vegetables inside Riley's mouth.

"Riley eat your vegetables!"

Jayda furiously exclaimed, still trying to feed Riley.

"DAT SHIT IZ GROSS! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Just finish this bowl then I'll give you fried chicken for dinner!"

"I'D RATHER STARVE THAN EAT DAT GREEN SHIT."

"Riley just finish your fucking lunch!"

"Just give me sum money and I'll buy some KFC!"

"NO"

Huey brought his empty bowl to the sink and stood beside Jayda.

"Riley just eat your bowl and get it over with."

Huey walked off, leaving Jayda and Riley alone in the kitchen. Riley angrily took his bowl and threw it against the wall.

"I SAID I AIN'T EATING DAT SHIT!"

"Just a bowl of it!"

"You'd have to kill me first!"

Huey put a gun to Riley's head and glared at him.

"Gladly"

Riley stayed frozen. He shifted his eyes to his brother and glared.

"You gay ass nigga. Put dat shit down before I fight you"

"Bring it"

Jayda quickly went between the two and held her hands to their chest.

"No one is fighting in this house! Huey, put that gun back! Riley, if you won't eat your vegetables then you don't get fried chicken tonight!"

Huey and Riley didn't move and continued to glare at each other.

"You're still grounded so stay in the house."

Huey said as he put the gun into his back pocket.

"Like I said before! Yo ain't the boss of me so shut the fuck up!"

Riley walked off to the front door and opened it. He quickly ducked, thinking Huey was going to kick him in the face. Riley opened one eye to see no one. He stood up and looked out at the empty

lawn. He soon felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you gonna ground me too homegurl?"

Riley said, thinking it was Jayda.

Riley turned around and got punched in the face. He stumbled back and landed on the pathway. Huey stood there and glaring down at his idiotic brother. Huey walked to his brother and put real

handcuffs on his wrists. Riley looked at his restrained wrists and glared up at Huey.

"This ain't right! I have da right to go outside!"

Huey ignored his brother's complaint and pulled him inside. While Huey was passing by the kitchen, Jayda saw what he had to Riley and quickly walked to them before they got upstairs.

"Huey what are you doing to your brother?"

"We're playing cops and robbers"

"No your not now give me the key to the cuffs"

Huey didn't move and stared at his girlfriend, hoping she'd side with him. Instead, Jayda glared and stuck her hand out.

Huey gave in and handed Jayda the key. Jayda removed the cuffs off of Riley and gave the cuffs back to Huey along with the key.

"You're BOTH in trouble. You guys will help me with chores around the house. By the end of the day, this house better be spotless."

"Datz our punishment? Just cleaning everything in da house?"

Jayda nodded at Riley's question. The brothers look at each other in disbelief. They looked back at Jayda with the same expression on their face.

"So.. if we finish early… then we can do whatever we want?"

Jayda nodded at Huey's question.

"Shit son! Datz da easiest punishment I eva had!"

"Well?" Jayda asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Get to it"

The Freeman brothers nodded and walked off to do the chores

* * *

After completing all the chores, the brothers tiredly walked to the kitchen to find a bucket full of chicken. They both ran to the table and began to dig in. Jayda smiled as she walked to the table and

laid down a plate of corn. Riley quickly took one and bit down on it. Jayda raised an eyebrow and watched as Riley ate the corn.

"I thought you didn't like vegetables.."

"Thiz ain't a vegetable! It's yellow!"

Jayda gave a faint smile at the boys. Another hard day as gone by in the Freeman home.


	3. Day 5

_I don't own anything but my OC Jayda Campbell_

As you can see, i'm not going "Day 1, Day 2, Day 3" cause I'm lazy and I don't wanna write 14 chapters so I might be skipping days.

This chapter is a bit more sappy but my story IS categorized under Romance.  
Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

Jayda sat on Huey's lap, kissing his savory lips upstairs in the bedroom. Jayda loved Huey to pieces and Huey felt the same way about her. There was something about Jayda that made Huey's mind

spin.

Jayda slowly unbuttoned Huey's shirt and rubbed his muscular abs. Before Huey could slide of Jayda's shirt, the door bell rang. Huey held Jayda in place and kissed her neck.

"Let Riley get it.."

"Riley is having a nap. I tired him out with a game of basketball."

Jayda composed herself on the way to the door and opened it up to find a familiar face. Huey heard a shriek and quickly ran out, forgetting to button up his shirt. His eyes widen as he saw his

girlfriend hugging his new enemy, Cairo.

"Cairo what are you doing here? I thought you hated it here!"

Cairo glared up at Huey and kept his arms around Jayda's waist.

"I didn't come to see you! I came to see Jayda."

"And how do you know my girlfriend, Jayda?"

"She lived in Chicago for 2 months when she was 12."

Huey walked down the stairs, remembering that Jayda has traveled everywhere from Europe, to China, to every state in America to the Philippines and more. He pulled Jayda away and wrapped his

arm around her waist. He glared at his ex-bestfriend, ready to start a brawl. Jayda smiled, not knowing about their previous fight in Chicago 6 years ago. Cairo ignored the karate master and smiled at

Jayda.

"My parents are out to a business meeting around here and I asked if I could stay here. They'll pick me up tomorrow at 11am. I hope you don't mind."

Jayda nodded and gave a huge smile.

"Of course we don't mind! Welcome to the Freeman home!"

Cairo carried his bag and made his way to the living with Jayda following him. Huey followed behind Jayda, buttoning up his shirt.

"I'll go get some refreshments!"

Jayda ran off, leaving the enemies together in the room. Cairo dropped his bags and looked at the living room.

"How dirty and unsanitary. It was expected from your gross ass family."

"Excuse me? If you have a fuckin problem, then you can get the hell ou-"

"Don't speak to the guest like that Huey!"

Jayda demanded as she put a tray of grape soda on the table. Cairo sat down and accepted a glass from Jayda. Cairo looked around and smiled at Jayda, who sat down beside him.

"This living room is so clean. I can't believe you're doing all the work in this home"

Jayda giggled and lightly slapped his arm.

"Oh stop!"

Huey glared hard at Cairo. Huey knew he moving in on his girlfriend. At that moment, Riley walked downstairs from his nap, rubbing his eyes. After getting his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Cairo.

"YO WHY IZ DIS NIGGA HERE?"

Jayda glared at Riley as he sat down beside Huey.

"Watch your mouth Riley. We have a guest. This is Cai-"

"I know who dat bastard is. So wherez yo gay ass friend? What waz his name again? Mamma-do? Mamma de? His mamma suck ma cock?"

Riley held his stomach as he laughed at his joke. Cairo rolled his eyes at the immature Freeman.

"His name is Mamma-see, mamma-say, mamma-ma-cu-sah Jenkins."

Everyone watched as Riley began to laugh harder. Jayda glare grew. She walked to the youngest Freeman and lightly hit him over the head. She gave Cairo an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry for Riley's behavior. Would you like anything else? Chips? Cookies? Maybe all of you would like some lunch now?"

Cairo stood up and smiled at Jayda, making Huey's glare grow.

"I'd love some lunch. Whatever you cook will be amazing."

Jayda blushed and walked into the kitchen to start on lunch. Huey stood up in front of Cairo. Riley scrunched his face from them being awfully close.

"Yo bro.. no homo, no homo!"

Huey ignored his brother and shot Cairo a deathly look.

"Are you trying to make a move on ma girl?"

"Yeah. So what? Who wouldn't? Did you see those tits?"

"Of course I did. I've seen them bare too"

Cairo's glare grew while Huey's face stayed unchanged. Riley stood up and stared at the enemies with an unusual look.

"…Aight anyways. When you guyz done talkin', maybe we can shoot some hoops outiside."

Huey and Cairo quickly agreed to play, remembering that basketball was a game that they'd always use to compete for something or in this case, someone.

* * *

Jayda continued to cook fried rice in the kitchen until she heard someone walk in. She turned around to find a disappointed Riley. Jayda wiped her hands on her apron and went to go sit down in front

of Riley.

"Hey whats wrong?"

"Well Huey and Ca- hey what da hell are you cookin? Rice?"

"I learnt this recipe when I was in China."

"…Yeah whateva nigs. Anyways, Huey and Cairo are playin' a game of basketball. I'M the one who asked dem 2 niggas to play and now neitha of them will let me play on their team! Dats

disrespectful!"

Riley leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. Jayda knew that Riley wasn't the type to let go, even if she talked to them about it. She smiled at him and stood up.

"I'm gonna go talk to them. Go to the living and watch TV or something. I'll go bake you some cookies after I talk to them"

Riley's face brightened up and he ran into the living room. Jayda removed her apron and walked outside to find Cairo and Huey having an intense game of basketball. Both the boys were dripping

sweat and neither of them were planning on going easy on the other. Jayda watched as their simple game of basketball turned into a fist fight on the lawn. Jayda quickly ran to the boys and separated

them. Huey wiped his swollen bloody lip while Cairo glared with his black eye. Jayda gave them both a stern look.

"What are you guys doing? You need to get ALONG! Now hug on it."

The two boys looked away from each other and didn't move. Jayda glared harder and stompd her foot.

"I said HUG!"

Huey and Cairo finally looked at each other. As they were slowly leaning in, Huey grabbed Cairo's arm and flipped him. Cairo landed on the ground, hard. He glared and swung his leg to Huey's feet,

making Huey fall to the ground next him. They both groaned and laid down on the grass. Jayda glared at them both and picked them up by their ears.

Jayda sent the two boys to the Freeman brother's room and told them to make up. The two sat down in silence, not knowing what to do or say. Finally Cairo spoke.

"So how long has she been here? You now..Jayda."

"About a year."

"That's the longest she has ever stayed somewhere."

"I know. She told me."

Another awkward silence. Huey decided to continue.

"Her grandma saw how happy she was here, so they decided to stay here for good. They love it here in Woodcrest."

"When did you two start to date?"

"Well came over and gave granddad a pie so granddad invited them over a couple of times. I could tell she was into me."

"How? Who would like you?"

Huey ignored Cairo's comment and continued.

"She would always kick me under the table, be around me. All that girly shit. Then I got into her so I asked her out."

"Looks like we still have the same taste in woman."

"Yeah but she has some good taste in men."

"…Do you really like her Huey?"

Huey looked over at Cairo, and saw un-hateful eyes. Huey nodded. Cairo looked down at his fiddling fingers.

"I remember when you were back in Chicago. You had many admirers but you never paid attention to ANY of them. Sometimes, I'd think you were gay but then I saw that you were more into

political shit than some girl's panties…It's just shocking to see you with some girl, ya know?"

Huey didn't bother to answer. Huey felt the bed shift and saw Cairo leaving. Cairo held the doorknob and didn't bother to turn around to say his last things to Huey.

"I'm gonna go back to the hotel that my parents are staying in. Huey, take care of her man. She's a keeper. If I hear she's hurt cause of you I'll come and beat you up like I did 6 years ago."

Cairo opened the door and left.

Huey walked downstairs a few minutes after dinner. As he was passing the living room he saw his brother with a big stomach and a plate with some chocolate chip cookies left . He sighed and walked

into the kitchen to find Jayda sleeping with her head on the table. In Huey's usual spot was a plate of fried rice, grape soda, and some chocolate chip cookies. Huey gave a faint smile and walked over

to Jayda. He kissed her on the cheek and brought his lips to her ear and whispered.

"Thank you babygirl. I love you."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that.  
I promise you the next one will be more hectic! (:_


	4. Day 6

I don't own anything but the OC Jayda Campbell  
I'm sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter!  
But anyways..ENJOYY  


* * *

  
"Yo I'm HUNGURY!"

Riley exclaimed as he looked through the fridge and pantries for something to eat. Jayda ignored Riley for the 7th time and continued to make a list of things to buy at the grocery store. Jayda heard

Huey walk downstairs and looked at him to know what things they needed for upstairs.

"We need toilet paper, toothbrush, Tylenol, pencils for school, and batteries for all the clocks."

Huey walked over to his girlfriend as she wrote down the things he said. She scanned the list and realized how long it was. Her stomach felt uneasy just thinking about the grand total of everything.

"YO ARE WE GONNA STARVE FOREVER WOMAN!"

Jayda turned around and glared at Riley.

"Riley you JUST had lunch. Now stay here while me and Huey go to the grocery store in the city-"

"CAN I COME? THEY HAVE ALL DA SHIT THERE!"

Jayda sighed knowing that Riley won't back down from this battle. He loved the city. It reminded him of his old home in Chicago.

"Fine"  
Jayda watched as Riley rushed upstairs to put on his ballin' clothes on. She knew she was going to regret this whole thing by the time they get home.

* * *

"AW MAN THIS IS SIIICK"

Riley yelled with enthusiasm. He was ready to run off but got held back by his brother.

"You're not leaving my sight. Now come on."

"First, you won't let me drive and now you won't let me go around and SHOP? Damn nigga you CRAZY"

"Shut up Riley"

Huey let go of his brother and took a cart. Jayda took Huey's place and held onto Riley's hand.

"YO HOMEGURL! I AIN'T A KID ANYMORE! LET GO OF ME!"

"No."

"Dis is humiliating!"

Jayda ignored Riley's constant protesting and told Huey what to buy as they went from aisle to aisle.

For 30 minutes, Riley felt like a stupid little kid. Even Granddad wouldn't hold his hand in the grocery store! Riley wouldn't even look up for those 30 minutes. He was worried that people would give

him an odd look. No one in the store even cared.

"Which one do you want Huey?"

Riley looked up to see what Jayda and Huey were talking about. Condoms. Well that's an image Riley really needed to see. Not! He gave a disgusted look to Huey, who was looking at all the brands of

condoms. Jayda unnoticing let go of Riley's hand and picked a box up to read the label.

Riley smirked. He was free! All he needed now was cash. He looked up at the busy Jayda and got an idea. He slowly put his hand into her open purse and took out her wallet. To his surprise, the girl

was LOADED. He took a handle-full of money and made sure to leave some money for the groceries. He also took the car keys incase Huey insisted on leaving the poor Riley behind. Riley placed the

wallet back into her purse and tip toed off. While Huey waited for Jayda to choose a brand he looked over to where Riley was and saw no one. Huey glared and began to walk off.

"Where are you going Huey?"

Huey continued to walk, and answered Jayda's question with his back facing her.

"I'll go get the orange juice"

Jayda nodded and continued to compare the brands.

* * *

Huey walked out of the grocery store and looked both ways at the busy mall. Which way did Riley go? Huey decided to start on the right and work his way around the big mall. Huey didn't waste time  
and began to go store-to-store, asking if they saw a little black kid with cornrows. All the stores that Huey went into said that they saw the mischievous little Freeman. Huey followed their directions

hoping to find Riley in a store. Huey entered the gun store and walked to the old man at the cashier.

"Excuse me sir. Did a 14 year old African American boy come in here in the past hour? He's short, has cornrows, an oversized nike sweater, jeans bellow his ass and ugly ass brown shoes."

"Oh I saw that young man. He bought a hand gun and told me about some fight going on in the underground parking."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

Huey exclaimed as he slammed his hands down on table.

"I'm just a white old man. I can't go against a young black kid"

Huey glared and began to walk out.

"And you call yourself an adult? Damn white people."

Huey walked out and headed towards the underground parking. What did Riley get himself into this time?

* * *

Jayda stood outside the pouring rain, in front of Grandad's pimped out car. She finished grocery shopping and went out thinking Huey was already in the car but she thought wrong. She glared at her

reflection in the window and looked up at the gray, crying clouds.

"HUEY! RILEY! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?"

* * *

Riley stood in the empty parking lot a few meters away from his arch nemesis, Butch Magnus. Riley stood proud and glaring at the round 6'1 white boy.

"Come at me nigga. I DARE you!"

"You want to fight me again? And lose?"

"I ain't gonna loose dis time! You know why?"

Riley smirked as he pulled out his new hand gun. Butch's face didn't change as he stared at the new gun.

"You think I'm scared of that?"

"Yeah nigga! I know you are!"

Before Butch could continue, Huey ran up behind him and kicked the back of his neck. Butch fell like a boulder to the floor with a loud _thud_. Huey stood on top of the unconscious gorilla and glared at

his brother.

"Riley we HAVE to go NOW"

"Yo nigga you finally helped a nigga fight a nigga."

Huey stayed silent for a moment at Riley's comment. He walked to Riley, grabbed his arm and pulled out.

* * *

Huey continued to pull Riley out in the pouring rain.

"Jayda is probably-"

"Probably WHAT? PISSED OFF?"

Huey looked up at his soaking wet girlfriend. Riley also looked up and began to laugh.

"NIGGA YOU LOOK LIKE MELTIN' CHOCOLATE! HAHAHA YUM YUM YUM!"

Jayda glared at the Freeman brothers.

"OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed that!_


	5. Day 7

_First off, I'd like to apologize for the LONG wait. I've been SUPER busy with school.  
Secondly, I'd like to thank you all! I would of never come back to this story if you haven't sent in your reviews! I greatly appreciate it!_

I don't own anything but the character Jayda Campbell.

~~

Jayda tiredly laid in Huey's bed, coughing up a storm. Huey walked into the room with her medicine and a glass of water and gave his girlfriend a hurt look. Ever since Huey found out that Jayda was sick from him leaving her in the rain, Huey had a guilty feeling every time he looked at her.  
Huey walked to the bed and set the glass and medicine on her bed side. He sat on her bed side and slowly ran his fingers through her hair.  
"How are you feeling?..."  
"Fucking horrible…" Jayda laughed, hoping it would lighten up the mood but it resulted in her coughing once more.  
Huey's frown dropped even more as he watched Jayda cough.  
"I-"  
Huey was cut off from hearing Riley's video game. Jayda groaned as the noise caused her head ache to increase. Huey let out an annoyed sighed and gave Jayda an apologetic smile.  
"I'll be back"  
Huey got up and quietly closed the door behind him. He ran down the stairs to find the living room a complete mess and Riley playing C.O.D.  
"Riley!"  
Riley didn't look up from the screen as he said "What nigga?"  
"What do you mean 'what'?! I left you're here for a few hours and you trash the fucking living room!"  
"If it's bothering you that much, den you clean it up!"  
"Hell no! You made the mess so YOU clean it up"  
"Nigga I have betta things to do!"  
Huey angrily walked to the video game and shut it off. He turned around and gave Riley a stern look.  
"You better clean this place up before-"  
"Before what nigga?! Before you lock me up in da closet again?!"  
Huey glared and took out his gun and pointed it to Riley. To his amazement, Riley did the exactly same thing. The Freeman boys glared at each other as they held their guns against each other's head.  
They both stayed in that position for awhile, unsure of who was going to pull the trigger first. In the distance, they could hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs.  
Jayda walked to look in the living room to see Huey and Riley holding their guns to each other's heads. She stood there with drowsy eyes as everyone stood still.  
"Just… don't kill each other.."  
She turned around and walked to the kitchen for a quick snack. Jayda casually opened the fridge and got out a plate of fruits which Huey cut up beforehand. While she was doing this, the boys were battling it out in the living room. Gun fires, grunting and yelling were heard but Jayda ignored it all. She sighed as she went up the stairs and back into the room.  
"Riley you always ruin EVERYTHING"  
"SHUT UP NIGGA! I DIDN'T SO SHIIIIIT!"  
The brothers continued to fight through the day until the night.

~~

_Alright guys sorry for that short chapter! It'll be better next time I PROMISE!_


	6. Day 8

Woo 2 stories in 1 day. Pretty crazy!  
**WARNING** This chapter is AGAINST HueyxJazmine so.. if you're a HUGE fan then I suggest skipping over this chapter, ^^;  
ENJOY! Please send in your reviews! Reviews = more and faster chapters!

* * *

It was day 8 in the Freeman household. Jayda stayed resting upstairs (still recovering) while Huey decided to clean up the kitchen on his own. Of course, Riley

was in the living room playing his video games.

While this was all happening, the sound of the doorbell echoed through the Freeman house.

"Riley, can you get the door?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN GET DA DOOR?!"

"Yes, now answer it!"

Riley paused his game and mumbled angrily while walking over to the door.

"Nigga be making rules and shit. Damn, why ain't I in charge?! Gay ass hoe be cleaning the kitchen and shiz."

Riley opened the door to find the so called "angel" of Woodcrest, Jazmine Dubois. In her earlier years, she WAS an angel. Always using her sweet voice and acted

kindly to everyone. As everyone got older, she began to get more obsessive over the older Freeman brother. She admired his intelligence, handsome face and of

course his sexy body from all his karate training.

Huey felt the same way for the puffy haired girl in middle school and was ready to date her but Jayda came into the picture. Yeah it took time to return

Jazmine's feelings but he knew cupid has made his choice when he laid eyes on Jayda.

After that, Jazmine was more obsessed. To the outside world she was an angel but in the eyes of the Freeman boys and Jayda, she was a sneaky creature

preparing to attack.

"Hey Riley is your brother here?!" She asked in her most cheerful voice.

Riley stared at the light skinned girl. Not in admiration, but a look that read "damn girl yous a dumbass bitch".

"Uh.. yeah dat nigga is in the kitchen-"

Before Riley could finish his sentence, Jazmine was inside and making her way to the kitchen.

"Yeah whateva gurl" Riley walked back to the living room and continued his game.

"Ohh Huueyyyyy~" Jazmine sang as she watched Huey clean the kitchen. "My daddy told me that your granddad was gone soooo I thought we can hang out

and-"

"No."

"But I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

While talking, Huey was trying to unclog the sink. Is Jazmine's eyes Huey was looking really sexy using all his muscles to unclog the sink. She slowly walked

around the counter to get to Huey, moving her hips as much as possible. Woodcrest was getting hotter and hotter since it was the middle of the summer. Jayda

wore her shortest ripped shorts and small tank top to reveal a bit of her flat stomach. Her 2 fluffy pigtails turned into 1 puffy ponytail.

Huey didn't take much notice of Jazmine's sexy attempt.

"Soo… where's Jayda?"

"In my room, sleeping"

Jazmine's stopped in her tracks and glared at Huey's back. Her eyes turned soft again as she watched Huey open the bottom sink cabinet and go under it. He laid

down, half of his torso under the open cabinet. He stared up at the pipes and wondered what he was going to do.

While watching Huey, Jazmine could hear the slight creek of the Freeman brothers bedroom door open up. She smirked at the thought of her quick plan. Right

when Huey was coming out of the cabinet she quickly straddled his lower abdominal area, right on his *ahem*. Huey looked surprised at first then glared at

Jazmine.

"Get of me, Jazmine"

"Nope~" She answered happily then giggled.

Jazmine could hear Jayda's footstep get closer and closer. She also heard Riley pause his game to ask Jayda to order KFC for dinner.

Huey placed his hand on Jazmine's shoulder to push her off but was caught off guard when Jazmine pulled Huey up and smacked her lips against his.

Having all this happen to quickly, Huey was confused of his current situation. Just then a gasp was heard from the kitchen entrance. Huey looked over to see

Jayda with a shocked face and Riley with a disgusted face.

"Damn das some raunchy shit right dere man" said Riley.

Jazmine pulled back from the kiss and turned around to see what Huey was seeing. She smirked at Jayda's expression and stood up, making sure her ass was

sticking out. "Oh Jayda! I didn't know you were here! I just came by to say hello to Hue-"

Jazmine's perky fake talk was cut off from Jayda's expressionless voice.

"And now you can leave this house".

Jazmine moved her foot away from Huey and walked towards the angry girlfriend. With a big smile on her face she walked in between Riley and Jayda. When

Jazmine was a step away from Jayda and had her back to her, Jayda made her move. Jayda jabbed her right elbow at the back of the Dubois girl's head, causing

her to fall hard on the wooden floor. Jayda straddled Jazmine's flat bum and grabbed a handful of the puffy hair. She leaned forward while pulling Jazmine's head

up and whispered harshly in her ear: "If you ever step foot in this house with ME around, I'll make sure to beat the colour into you bitch".

Jayda stood up and watched Jazmine scramble to the door and leave.

"AWWW SHIT. LITTLE MISS JAZMINE DUBOIS GOT HER ASS TOLD!" Riley yelled as he laughed at what just happened. Huey walked up behind Jayda and was

about place his hand on her shoulder. Before the contact was made, Jayda slapped his hand away and turned around to glare at him. Huey looked hurt that

Jayda would look at him that way.

"Jayda I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear your shit. If you and poodle head wanted to have action, at least get a room."

Huey watched as Jayda put on her flats and walk out the front door. The loud slam echoed through the house and silence fell over the Freeman boys.

"So.. we still gettin' KFC or whut?"


	7. Update!

Hey! Just a quick update!  
I just wanted to thank all of you who have been reading this story!  
Unfortunately, I won't be continuing this story.  
It was started back in 2010-2011. I've changed a lot in those years.

**BUT** that doesn't mean I won't be writing more stories!

I will continue with my character, Jayda Campbell, and her life with the Freeman family!  
With that, her appearance and personality might change.

Hopefully you'll all still be around to read my HueyXOC stories!


End file.
